


Ursa Major

by fenway_cp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, High School, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenway_cp/pseuds/fenway_cp
Summary: Just some Dean/Cas fluff :)High school dating / date
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Ursa Major

**Author's Note:**

> If you've clicked on this work, thank you! Please enjoy!

"Hey, Cas!" Dean says leaning against the lockers. "I'm taking you out tonight."

"What?" Cas asked, confused by Dean's statement. "What do you mean by take me out?"

  
Dean laughed. "On a date, Cas. I'm taking you on a date." 

  
The confusion left Cas's face. "Oh," he smiled. "Okay."

——

After class Dean snuck up behind Cas at his locker and wrapped his arms around the other boy's shoulders. 

  
"Hey, Cas."

  
Cas let out a sigh and leaned into Deans' arms. 

  
"Hello, Dean."

  
Dean gave Cas a small kiss on the cheek and moved to face him. Cas smiled again and asked what they would be doing on the date, but Dean kept it a secret.

Grabbing Cas' hand, Dean led the boy out to the Impala. 

  
They drove for a while, listening to the mixtape that Dean had made for Cas, Deans Top 13 Zepp Traxx.

——

20 minutes later, the boys arrived at a diner. The waitress, Jo, led them to a booth and handed them menus. 

  
Dean ordered a bacon cheeseburger for himself and Cas, then a pie. 

  
"Oh, also two milkshakes. One chocolate and one strawberry."

  
Jo took the keys back and the boys nodded their thanks. 

  
"So," Cas looked up at Dean. "This is a date?"

  
Dean met the other boys bright blue eyes and smiled. "It's the start of one." 

  
Cas chuckled and looked down. 

  
"Oh, trust me Cas, this is just getting started."

  
Jo brought over their food and they ate together, talking in between bites and smiling the whole time.

——

"So what did you mean before when you said this was the start of the date?" Cas asked when they climbed back into the Impala. 

  
Dean smiled at the other boy and started the car. "You'll see."

——

Dean pulled into the parking lot at 6:00 and started to set up. 

  
Once he was back at the car, Dean looked over at Cas, who had fallen asleep, and shook him lightly. 

  
"Cas, baby, wake up. We're here."

  
Cas shifted and blinked. 

  
"Oh," he yawned. "Sorry I fell asleep."

  
"It's fine, angel. You needed it." Dean smiled. 

  
Cas stretched and ran a hand through his hair to fix it, but only making it worse. Dean chuckled softly and started to leave the Impala. 

  
Cas looked out of the Impala and saw where they were. 

  
"Dean," Cas started. 

  
Dean whipped his head around. "Yeah?"

  
"Why are we at a playground?"

  
Dean just smiled. "Come on."

  
He climbed out of the car and moved to the passenger side. He opened Cas's door and held out a hand.

  
Dean led Cas to the back of the playground and into a patch of grass. There, he had laid out a blanket and set up a few lanterns.

  
Cas's hands flew to his mouth. "Dean," he choked out. "This is beautiful." Dean grabbed Cas' hand and kissed along his knuckles. 

  
He led them down to the blanket and laid down. Cas laid next to him, one hand still in Dean's. 

  
They watched the sunset while they talked, and laid there together after it got dark. 

  
They stared up at the sky for a while, laying in comfortable silence. Then Dean raised his free hand and pointed to the sky. 

  
"There's the big dipper." He said, looking to Cas for approval.

  
Cas smiled. "Yeah, that's my favorite."

  
Dean leaned onto his elbow and looked at Cas. "Why's that?"

  
Cas turned his head to meet Dean's eyes. Cas smiled and looked back to the stars. 

  
"Well," Cas sighed. "Really my favorite is Ursa Major, but the big dipper is part of that." Cas pointed back at the stars. " You see, the big dipper is what most people see, but if you look closely," Cas traces the outline of Ursa Major in the sky. "You can see the whole thing."

  
Cas turned his back and looked at Dean. His eyes were glowing in the moonlight. Dean smiled down at the other boy and moved his hand to Cas's cheek. 

  
"You," Dean whispered. "Are amazing."

  
Cas smiled and pushed his cheek into Dean's hand. "I'm nothing compared to you."

  
Cas closed the gap between them and kissed Dean quickly. 

  
Dean could barely react before Cas was kissing him a second time, this time slower and sweeter.

  
Dean pulled back. "You are my angel, Cas. You are my everything." 

  
Dean moved back into the kiss smiling. This boy would be the end of him. 

  
"I love you, Dean." Cas said pulling away from the kiss. 

  
"I love you too, angel."

  
Dean gave him one more soft kiss and then laid back down. He wrapped an arm around Cas's shoulders and pulled him closer. Cas wrapped an arm around his waist and cuddled into him. They watched the stars for a bit longer, just feeling comfortable just laying there together. 

  
This was their happy place. Laying together, watching the stars, and loving every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
